This invention relates to a mechanical disc brake adapted to effect braking by converting a rotation input into a linear output which applies friction pads against a brake disc and more particularly, to a mechanical disc brake having a novel automatic clearance adjusting means which is adapted to adjust the brake clearances between the disc and friction pads to maintain the clearances within a predetermined value range at all times to thereby obtain a predetermined braking force at all times.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a disc brake in which the clearance adjustment is effected irrespective of deformation of parts of the disc brake.
The above and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawing which shows one preferred embodiment of the invention for illustration purpose only, but not for limiting the scope of the same in any way.